Halfbreed
by Mistress-VB
Summary: AU When Gohan was little his mother told him of the Dragonballs, the wish granters. Now living on Vegetasei, Gohan will set out to Earth to find them, since he's tired of being a Hybrid.. But, when he meets certain human girl.. his plans go down the drain
1. Prologue Many Years Before

**Half-Breed **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Prologue – Many Years Before**

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there were seven small orange balls that granted any wish your little heart desired. Out of these seven mystical balls came a very large dragon; he was covered with light green scales, and had beady red eyes. He was the true wish granter. This dragon decided whether or not your wish could be granted. Many wishes were, but some were denied.

"After your wish was granted, these seven balls all gathered into air, and were scattered across the world, where they were to remain stone for one full year. After midnight struck on the last day, they would turn back into the orange balls, were they would rest until someone found them.

"However, in order to get your wish granted, you had to find all seven of them. And finding them was nearly impossible. Being on the size of the palm of your hand; some were high on the mountains where no mere human can travel, while others rested at the bottom of the ocean deep within the crests, where no hand could reach them.

"Yet, a few people managed to find all seven, and make a wish. And the last wish granted, is what you see today. But, when that wish was granted, something mysterious happened. Instead of separating like they normally do, each ball disappeared one by one into the ground. No one has seen them for many years.

"That planet now sits alone and almost forgotten. But I still remember it. With the beautiful oceans, and the fresh air deep in the forest. But that my son is another story entirely, meant for another night."

She leaned down, and stroked his raven bangs from his face gently. She pulled his silky covers over his body, and then kissed his forehead tenderly. She then walked out of his room, turning the light off in the process.

"Mommy!" The young boy cried out softly, reaching out into the darkness of his room. The woman sighed gently, and poked her head back in.

"I love you mommy." The boy whispered delicately before drifting off into a world of silent dreams.

"I love you too sweetie." She closed his door quietly. She did not want to disturb her son's good night sleep. She proceeded into the kitchen, and sat down in her wooden chair near the window, where she would stare out for hours at time.

Her smile turned into a frown as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't bother to brush it away. Laying her head on the table, she gazed up at the brilliant full moon. It illuminated the starless black night.

She sat up abruptly, still staring outside. Turning her heads towards the hallway, she watched for any signs of lights. After a few moments, she crept past her son's door, and into her own room.

Closing her door, the young woman walked over to a picture on her wall. Her husband had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while their son sat upon his shoulder. Removing the picture from where it hung relieved a hole in the wall. She reached in, and felt around. Grasping a small round ball, she pulled it out.

She sat down on the floor and held the circular object in front of her. This ball fit in her palm perfectly, and had a dull orange color to it. In the middle were four white stars which stuck out like a sore thumb.

She smiled once more, then walked back over, and placed the ball back in its hiding place. She hung the picture once more, and made sure it was flawlessly aligned, just as it was before.

The young woman climbed into her bed, and snuggled into the pillow. Her husband was off on another mission for the king, so she was to sleep alone yet again. She fingered the lace around her pillow, and closed her eyes, where she drifted into a lonesome sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Many Years After

**Half-Breed **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 1 – Many Years After**

Gohan moaned. Another day, more bruises. And today wasn't his day to train either. Being a hybrid on Vegeta-sei was not something anyone wanted to be. Half human, half saiyan, a hybrid couldn't fit in amongst any groups.

Saiyans and humans rarely mixed blood. Saiyans preferred to stay within their own races, the superior ones who ruled the planet; though they left the humans to do their own business, and rarely bothered their daily routine. Sure, humans were like slaves to the Saiyans, but they normally didn't treat them so.

Humans favored too stay with other humans; they never had to worry about the strength of their mate, nor if their mate were to come back from a mission. Humans did the work Saiyans would not; they cooked, did laundry, and other things that required little to no training. Saiyans and humans were complete opposites, and therefore not supposed to mix.

Yet some Saiyans and humans bypassed this unwritten law, and mingled together. Of course, even if they did mix blood, they were not shunned by society. Humans went along with their human business, while Saiyans went along with theirs.

The only race shunned by society was the result of the mixture of blood. Humans feared the hybrid, being to half saiyan, the humans had no idea what to expect of them. The Saiyans, on the contrary, figured the hybrid feeble and weak like a human.

And this is exactly how Gohan was treated. Shunned by both societies, he had few friends, and most were those of his parents. He sighed heavily, shifting the weight of the bag in his arms. He hurried along the crowded streets, being careful not to bump into anyone.

The top contents of his bag split onto the street, as he tripped over a piece of garbage someone had just tossed onto the street. Earth or Vegeta-sei, people would always litter.

He mumbled to himself while bending down to set the bag down next to him, and then started chasing some of the rolling contents he'd lost. Grabbing a can before someone stepped on it; Gohan hurried back over to his bag, placed the can gently on top, and then put the bag by the wall where he was sure no one would harm it.

Turning a corner sharply to a rolling orange, the hybrid accidentally did bump into someone. He looked up at the person, and grinned, "Excuse me." He stated, and then quickly grabbed his orange.

"Hey filth blood! Watch where you're going!" The person growled at him, grabbing the front of Gohan's shirt, and raising him off the ground. His tail zipped back and forth angrily as he brought Gohan's face mere inches away from his own.

Gohan just grinned again, '_Oh great,' _He thought to himself, wrapping his own tail around his waist. He didn't have the time, nor did he want to mess with anyone right now.

"I did say excuse me," Gohan reminded him, taking a hold of the man's wrists. Tapping into his saiyan side's strength, Gohan squeezed his wrists. The man jerked backwards, letting go of Gohan's shirt. Gohan slumped to the ground, though he did hold his head up to see how the man was reacting.

The man had his hands down by his side, his face showing no emotion. He sent a quick glare to Gohan, "You just wait Filth Blood, you'll get you deserve soon enough!" And with that said, the man stormed off, cursing Gohan about his wrists underneath his breath.

He sighed, and picked up the rest of his scattered items, placed them in the bag, and headed home. He didn't feel like messing with anyone else today. Avoiding the people on the crowded streets was hard, but Gohan managed to make it home without any more mishaps.

Setting the bag down on the couch, he looked around. Blinking, all he heard was silence in his house. And with his mother and father living in the same house, let alone sleeping in the same room, silence normally didn't happen.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called out. He looked around again, and then smiled when his nose caught a smell he knew well. His mothers cooking.

Chi-Chi smiled, and poked her head out from the kitchen. "I'm in here sweetie! I'm making dinner; could you bring in what you bought this afternoon?" Her head disappeared back into the kitchen.

Gohan picked up the bag, and brought it into the kitchen. He set it down on their small table, and went over to his mother's side. Poking his finger in the pot of food, he licked the food off. He licked his lips, and stuck his finger into the pot once more.

Chi-Chi smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon, "Drool as much as you like Gohan, but don't stick your finger in the pot." She then walked over to the bag, and dug to the bottom. Picking up a bottle of spices, she proceeded back over to the pot of food. She popped open the top, and sprinkled a little bit on top, then mixed it into the food.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, her eyes fixed on stirring, and adding ingredients to the food.

"Oh the usual." He answered, keeping his tone with his usual hint of happiness. What his mother didn't know about his day couldn't hurt her. As long as she didn't know how he was treated, then she didn't have to worry. Gohan always hated to worry his mother.

"That's good." She put the lid on the pot, and let it sit there for a moment, "Could you go call your father for dinner?"

And without answering her out loud, Gohan went to find his dad for dinner. Of course, if he didn't find him, that just meant more dinner for him. Of course, his father being the saiyan he is, was in the kitchen, ready to eat dinner when he returned. Gohan sat in his usual sit, and began eating his dinner.

This was just another typical day for the hybrid saiyan.

**Thanks for the reviews I don't particularly like this chapter, but it kind of shows the day Gohan went through. The good chapters will be coming soon. Enjoy until then!**


	3. Chapter 2 Preparation

**Half-Breed **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 2 – Preparation**

Gohan sat crouched in the corner of his room, peering into his palm. The orange ball his mother kept hidden away in a hole was in his hand. Of course, she didn't know that he had, nor would she ever. He knew Chi-Chi would be angry if she knew that, as a grown teen, was playing with one of her most prized possessions. She would lecture him on how he was being very childish at such an age.

Gohan rolled the sphere into one of his hands, and folded his fingers around it. He relaxed his fingers, and stared at the ball again. His eyes caught his dull reflection; he looked away from it.

"Six more of these could make my wish come true." Gohan laughed to himself, putting the dragon ball onto the ground. "Of course, that was only a fairy tale, I mean, how many of these could there be? Thousands, perhaps millions, they are cool looking anyway."

He shook his head, and stood up, grabbing the dragon ball off the floor. He best get this back to its hidden place before his mother found it was missing. So he did. Gohan carefully looked around for any signs of his mother; foot steps, the smell of sweet food from the kitchen, or her gentle laughter from a room just around the corner. Silence is what he heard. Perfect.

Gohan warily snuck around the corner, and turned the door knob. Praying that the door would not creak, he pushed it open. Silence. Smiling, Gohan quickened his pace, and pulled the picture off of the wall, and then dropped the orange sphere back into the hole. He swiftly hung the picture back onto the wall. His mother would never know he had been there..

Gohan turned around, and gazed over his shoulder at the picture. Though he could no longer remember the specific details, his mother bedtime story lingered in his mind.

He shook his head again, "What a stupid idea of a wish-granting dragon. Only a child would believe such a thing. Besides, if it were true, the story wouldn't take place in a far away land. It was just a fairy tale."

The harder he tried to push the story out of his mind, the more his wanted to believe it. If it weren't true his mother most certainly wouldn't have stashed the orange sphere in a hidden wall behind a picture. Then again, Chi-Chi was a very strange woman, so she could have her reasons for doing such a thing…

"Nah," Gohan reassured himself, and went on with his business of the day. He knew not the wander to far from the house, the day was gradually growing darker, and the stars were beginning to shimmer against the blackened sky; he knew dinner would be ready very soon, which meant his mother would be hovering over the stove, adding any last minute ingredients in.

Gohan sighed, and shuffled his feet against the wooden floor. Though walking very slowly, he eventually made it into the kitchen, were he stood next to his mother. She carefully watched his hands making sure he was not going to steal any food before dinner was served. And if Gohan even tried, Chi-Chi would smack his hand with her trusty wooden spoon.

He jerked his hand back, waving it in front of his face while blowing on it. He looked up and smiled at his mother. "Hey mom," He was finally going to put his mind to rest, "Remember that story you told me about a long time ago; the one with the dragon-wish granter?"

"Mm-hmm," Chi-Chi nodded spinning back around to the food. A bit of smoke was pouring from the top of the pot, so she was trying to pull it off the stove. After many attempts of trying to grasp the metal handle, of the pot, she quickly moved the it onto the counter.

He sighed, but continued, "Where did that story take place?"

She looked up at him for a brief moment and then turned to get plates from the cupboard; Gohan was already handing them to her. She took them from him, and began dishing out the dinner onto the plate in equal proportions.

"Earth," she mumbled. She grabbed two plates and balanced them on her hands, putting the plates in there normal spots. Gohan sat down beside his mother, Goku soon joined them. They ate in silence.

Gohan and Goku gobbled down their food like a wild animals, and tripped over themselves trying to get to the pot for more, while Chi-Chi ate normally with elegance and some type of manners, and walked to the pot to get her seconds if she desired any.

He cleaned his plate off rather quickly, and then placed it into the sink with the other dishes that were yet to be washed. Chi-Chi finished soon after, and washed the remains off her plate, and slipped her own plate onto Gohan's.

"I'll do the dishes later Mom!" He called out, and then continued into his room with a satisfied grin on his face. There he plopped down onto his soft bed and leaned back onto his squishy pillows. His eyes fluttered closed, but then popped back open.

Gohan yawned, and crawled under his covers, and curled up into a small ball. He shook his head, his bangs falling back into place. He snuggled into his pillow again, and pulled the covers over him. Gohan slowly closed his raven colored eyes, and rolled onto his side where he slowly drifting off into sleep.

"Sleep is good for me," He mumbled to himself, pulling the covers over his head. Getting a good night sleep was not a delight he got often. So, if the opportunity aroused, his might as well take it. The half saiyan fell asleep on his pillow, with his leg half hanging off the bed and his toes dug into the pale cerulean carpet of his room.

Then his eyes busted open. The word Earth bounced around in his mind. He knew Earth was a real place, he knew that was the land where all the Humans had once originated from.

He had an idea.

** Sometime later**

"Gohan you can't sleep just yet!" Chi-Chi threw open the door just to stick her head into her son's room. She sighed, and marched on over to him. She grasped the edge of the cover near his head, and yanked it off.

But he wasn't there. In his place, pillows were stuffed up to make it look like he was still sleeping. Chi-Chi gasped, and sharply looked around the room; his drawers had not been cleaned out, nor had his small desk been cleared away from all the items that sat on the shelves.

But a single piece of paper rested on the desk. She immediately walked over to it as soon as it caught her eye. With all the questions Gohan had been asking earlier, and his sudden disappearance, Chi-Chi knew where her son had run off to; Earth.

And that was true. Gohan was crouched in the dead of the night by the landing zones for the Saiyan Pods; his only hiding space was behind an over-grown raspberry bush. The lights of the landing zone slowly flickered off one by one; Gohan knew that it was almost his time. He clutched the bag to his side.

He quickly slipped through the closing door, and waited in the dark until all the sounds faded away around him and his vision to adjust to the darkness. Then he quietly scampered over to the side where the Saiyan Pods were kept. Most were either damaged or needed to be inspected from past journeys, but Gohan would have to manage. These pods would not be missed.

Gohan pushed the red button on the side, and waited for the top to slide fully upward. He waited a minute before climbing into the seat, where the color variety of buttons glowed around him. The lid slowly closed, though Gohan took no notice as he looked around, deciding which buttons were worth trying to both, and which buttons seemed to look dangerous.

He shrugged, and pushed one of the larger buttons located on the panel to the left side of him. The pod glowed from the button, and then shot up straight into the air; it surprised Gohan when he was jerked back into the cushioned seat.

He closed his eyes, and leaned further back into the cushioned seat, which was gradually molding into his body shape. He let the bag fall into his lap; a ball rolled at the bottom.

** Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm pretty good on updating my stories, since I have no life other than go to school XD Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was rushed if you couldn't tell, but it turned out okay. No for the fun part – Earth.**


End file.
